beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Duo Aether A3 7Star Unite
Duo Aether A3 7Star Unite,stylized as Duo αether A3 7Star Unite '''known as '''Duo Eclipse 7Star Unite (デュオエクリプス・セブンスター・ユナイト, Deyuo Ekuripusu Sebun Sutā Yunaito) in Japan, Duo αeclipse 7Star Unite, is a Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It was released as a CoroCoro Exclusive Booster in Japan in February 2018. Energy Layer - Duo Aether A3 Main article: Energy Layer - Duo Aether A3 Duo Aether A3 is a Balance Type Energy Layer that is the result of the combination of Duo Apollos and Duo Artemis via the two Layers' shared SwitchStrike/God Layer System gimmick. The left side of the Layer features the Duo Apollos half with multiple notches on each side, akin to Draciel Shield, and the right side features the Duo Artemis half with two blades akin to Minoboros. The combination of Duo Apollos, the sun, and Duo Artemis, the moon, represent the Layer's namesake: an eclipse. The hybrid design of Duo Eclipse is meant to create a mixed performance between Defense and Attack, however, like most Balance Type parts, this leads to mediocre performance in both categories. While the Duo Artemis portion's blades have a shape well suited for Attack, the pointed design of the Duo Apollos portion is ill-suited for Defense or Stamina and instead functions akin to a three pointed Xcalius. While the aggressiveness of the hybrid design and the strong teeth may imply high Attack potential, Duo Eclipse is very lightweight for a SwitchStrike/God Layer due to its thinness and as such possesses a significant Self-Burst risk as the light weight creates low inertia. Forge Disc - 7 Main article: Forge Disc - 7 7''', like other odd numbered Core Discs, is an asymmetrical, elliptical disc that can facilitate a Disc Frame. '''7 is designed similar to Gravity or Heavy, with seven designs jutting out that resemble the number "7". At first glance, the Disc looks unbalanced, but in reality, two of the sections on one side being halves makes it balanced. 7''' is one of the heaviest Discs thus far, outclassed only by 10 and 0, and has a ideal weight distribution for Stamina Combinations. Its high Outward Weight Distribution grants it not only the highest Stamina potential out of all other Core Discs, but its weight grants it high Attack and Defense potential without the severe Burst Risk of 8. With the use of Disc Frames, '''7 can be used to great effect in any Combination. Disc Frame - Star Main article: Disc Frame - Star Star, as its name implies, is a Disc Frame that has a star-like shape. Its design consists of eight protrusions; five of which are placed in a star-like formation, and the other three are placed in between them. The underside of the Disc Frame features ten protrusions; eight of which are seen on the frontside, and the other two are placed near the sockets needed to apply Star onto a Core Disc. While Star is too small to come into contact with the opponent's Layer, its thick design makes it heavier than most Disc Frames, providing use in Attack Combinations, though not to the degree of other Disc Frames such as Meteor and Bump. However, unlike the aforementioned Disc Frames, Star's rather smooth underside provides Life After Death, though not to the degree of Glaive and Cross. Nonetheless, Star has use in both Attack Combinations and Spin Equalization Combinations. Performance Tip - Unite Main article: Performance Tip - Unite Unite features a flat rubber tip with a sharp plastic tip in the center, akin to the Coated Sharp Performance Tip of Metal Fight Beyblade, that sits at the standard height. When launched straight down into the stadium, the sharp tip in the center will keep the Beyblade stable and still in the center, preventing Stamina loss. When a mint condition Unite is either knocked off balance by an opponent or launched at an angle, the rubber will make contact with the stadium, creating an aggressive movement pattern with speeds similar to Xtreme. However this aggressive movement is somewhat unreliable as the sharp center can slow it down in the center of the stadium or stop the movement entirely. When worn however, instead of creating aggressive movement when struck, the rubber will instead act as brakes against a KO, at the cost of Stamina, before going back to the center of the Stadium due to the sharp tip. Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy